Hielo y Fuego
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Él sonrió de lado, aunque parecía distante a la vista de alguien más, ella notaba las diferencias entre los gestos y actitudes de su pareja. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**Hielo y Fuego.**_

**—**

La mayoría de las personas solían preguntarse ¿cómo es que llegaron a ser una pareja? Cada que los veían andar por el callejón Diagon, nunca tomados de la mano, jamás besándose en público, ella siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando aquí y allá a todas las personas que le saludaban, ella, siempre cálida, con una carrera tan brillante en el mundo del quidditch, parecía un sol brillante y dador de vida, tan hermosa y adorada, que no era necesario dar un nombre, un simple paso rápido a su personalidad, para saber de quién estaban hablando.

Todo lo contrario de él, Draco Malfoy, siempre avanzaba tan arrogante, con la vista al frente, sin detenerse a mirar a los demás, con una mano en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones, con una mueca impasible, tan frío y distante, apenas si gruñía cuando alguien se acercaba a él y le saludaba, o daba contestaciones cortas y heladas, parecía un hielo siempre tan frío como el peor día de las nevadas. Tan ignorado por las masas, que era necesario iniciar con su nombre para que la gente supiera de quién estaban hablando.

La gente les había puesto un sobrenombre que les iba a la perfección, nadie había encontrado una manera de refutar aquello, cuando los veían, siempre decían que ahí iba la pareja de _Hielo y Fuego. _

Uno tan frío y la otra parte tan cálida, un equilibrio bastante perfecto, al inicio les costaba creerlo, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo descubrieron, se necesitaban de ambos elementos para forjar una espada, sin uno de estos, la hoja se rompía o simplemente no servía, las mejores armas de ese estilo habían sido forjadas con esos dos elementos, con el fuego y con el hielo.

La mirada castaña de la pelirroja se posó en él, que avanzaba siempre de su lado, o unos pasos detrás cuando había mucha gente que les impedía ir uno junto al otro, su mirada estaba fija en un escaparate de alguna tienda, la mayoría de la gente solía fijar su atención en ella, porque siempre era demasiado vivaz, había convivido con seis hermanos, y bueno, después entró al colegio, y se volvió bastante popular, el contacto con las personas le había hecho alguien amable y _cálida, _estaba acostumbrada a ser así con toda la gente, que era complicado distinguir si realmente le agradabas o no.

El chico junto a ella era todo lo contrario, por la superficie era frío y distante, con un rostro atractivo y arrogante, pero con la mirada tan hermosa que logró derretirla, él se había criado en la inmensidad de una mansión vacía, sin ningún niño con quien jugar, con unos padres distantes, que aunque siempre le compraban todo lo que él pedía, jamás le dieron mucho tiempo, ni calidad, por eso notabas de inmediato cuando le agradabas, o en el caso de la chica a su lado, sentía algo por ti, porque todo el frío que derrochaba por su apariencia, era la misma calidez con la que te envolvía en un suave abrazo, o la dulce forma en que le susurraba en el oído _Leona, _como su dulce sobrenombre que le había dado en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

"Ginny, niña ¿qué haces aquí?" La cuestionaron, así que él volteó de inmediato.

"Bueno, Draco necesitaba unas cosas, así que lo acompañé".

"Ah". Contestó la mujer observando sobre su hombro al chico. "Quería invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante". Sonrió. "Pero si estás muy ocupada con _Hielo, _está bien, quería presentarte a alguien".

La mirada de Ginny se posó en él, que se limitó a asentir, ella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, fue hasta él, y para sorpresa de la mujer, lo besó, tan dulce y encantadoramente como sólo Ginny Weasley era capaz de besar a alguien.

"Te esperaré en casa". Murmuró él, en un tono cálido, que sólo usaba para ella.

"No, desocúpate y te esperaré allá".

"Ginevra, no soy bienvenido ni invitado". Le recordó.

"Te estoy invitando yo, porque usaremos una mesa diferente cuando llegues, sólo tú y yo".

Él sonrió de lado, aunque parecía distante a la vista de alguien más, ella notaba las diferencias entre los gestos y actitudes de su pareja.

**⁝**

Draco terminó de hacer sus compras, le pidió a la mujer que las enviara a su casa y desapareció por la puerta para dirigirse al encuentro de su pareja, al entrar al lugar, notó la forma en que muchos lo observaban, ser un ex mortífago y tener una relación con una hija de un héroe de guerra, y ser ella misma, en sí, una heroína, muchos lo decían, en voz alta, con la intención de herirlo, de que no la merecía, y posiblemente era cierto, pero amaba a Ginny, y ella a él, se lo demostraba cada momento en que estaban juntos, y cuando el trabajo de ella los alejaba, era como si un fuerte trozo de hierro fuese incrustado en su corazón.

La persona que le querían presentar era un varón, alto, de hombros anchos y cuerpo atlético, por lo que notó, era un jugador de quidditch de otro país, la sonrisa de Ginny era amplia, reía divertida, pero la luz en su mirada era normal, sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto su vista periférica lo ubicó, se levantó del banco de un salto y fue hasta él, llevándolo hasta la mesa donde había estado sentada.

"Él es Vlad, se unirá a la liga inglesa en unas semanas, él es Draco, mi pareja".

"Hola, Draco". Saludó en un acento extraño.

"Un placer". Contestó con cierto desdén.

"Toma asiento". Invitó Vlad.

La charla siguió su curso, el chico incluyó a Draco como nunca antes lo habían incluido, sin prejuicio alguno, éste se relajó, y rió cuando dijo que si les llamaban _Hielo y Fuego, _seguramente en la intimidad, ella era el Hielo y él, el Fuego.

* * *

Esperando que les guste, y queriendo decirles, que la inspiración y la idea salió de mi hija, que aunque para nada apoya este ship, quiere tanto a su mamá, que le da ideas para que escriba. Gracias por todo.


End file.
